Relativity Kids
by DisneyDreamer123
Summary: On the other side of the alternate universe, Stanley and Stanford Pines find themselves staying with their Great Aunt Mabel for the summer, while three gems coming of age try to keep up with their leader, Steven. How will Gravity Falls fare when the two groups meet? How will things change? How will things stay the same? (Made with permission)


_Okay, for followers of my other story (If I even had/still have followers of my other story) I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN MONTHS! I would say life took hold, but to be honest, I just lost steam. I have everything planned out! Everything... Except the next chapter. BUT I WILL FINISH IT!_

 _Now, THIS IS ONE OF THE GREATEST WRITING HONORS I HAVE EVER RECEIVED THANK YOU MINIJEN THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! To be honest, this is slow, and kinda bad. Prologues, am I right? I'm sure things will be better in the future. Now, onto the first chapter of Relativity Kids! Three letter back for arc one!_

 _JHP NLGV LQ WKH IDOOV_

 _SLQHV WZLQV_ _RQ WKHLU ZDB_

 _QRZ WKDW DJHV DUH VZDSSHG_

 _KRZ ZLOO WKHLU IDWHV FKDQJH?_

* * *

It's a standard day on the New Jersey highway. Cars rushing to and fro, trying to avoid the glare of the midday sun, hurrying so they can be wherever they need to be. But on that highway there are two young boys, looking out of the windows with dread, and avoiding any eye contact with their father. This is the start of probably the most boring summer since that time they worked it all away. This time, they are being shipped off to stay with a relative in a small town somewhere in Oregon. As the car pulled into the airport, the almost identical twins looked onto the planes with pure apprehension, though only one said something about it.

"Dad, why do we have to go?" Stanley said. He had big summer plans with Stanford! Exploring that mysterious boarded up cave some more, maybe finding some hidden treasure! And here his parents go, ripping those big plans away from him.

"Because you guys need to meet new people" their father said "And we need a break from you scamps" he murmurs under his breath. "Besides, you really should meet your Great Aunt Mabel, she's always wanted to meet you guys"

After much searching for a space, they parked the car. The rather old car jolted a little bit, but they were able to get out. Which is a miracle, cause the doors get stuck. Often. First out was their father, then out came Stan. His short brown hair flew behind him as he raced to the building. Ford, like always, was left in the dust, and with all of the luggage.

"Stan, wait up!" said Ford, as he rushes out of the car, two suitcases in tow. They bounced as he tried to keep up with his brother.

"Yeah you should keep up" Stan said with a snark, not even bothering to look behind him.

"I'm carrying both our bags!" Ford insisted, as juggling them became even harder.

"Use those extra fingers! It has added strength" Stan said, running further ahead. Ford was about to protest some more, but their father caught wind of this exchange before he could open his mouth.

"Stanley!" he said "Go back and help your brother! And no running in the parking lot!"

"Okay, I'm coming Poindexter" Stan said with a shrug. He turned around, got his bag from Ford, and they moved forward to the building. While both kids really want to turn around and go back home, the boys walked together into the chaos called an airport

* * *

In the small town of Gravity Falls, Oregon, there is a mysterious hilltop. Well, actually as far as hilltops go, it's pretty standard. What's mysterious about it is the statue of a giant woman carved out of it. It's been there for generations, and the people just take it as an unexplained oddity. Even more mysterious are the residents of said temple. They say they're thousand of years old, that their magic comes from the gems on their bodies, and they've have been protecting them for ages. They say they're the Crystal Gems, but nobody really knows. The true residents, however, mostly stay in the house that was built recently, for three of the four members are just kids learning about their powers. Which is why it isn't a rare occasion when shouting rang from the household.

"Amethyst that's mine!" Pearl said from the bottom of the stairs. Her piercing gaze, or attempt at one, was staring up at Amethyst. She thought it would be funny to take one of her practice swords and wave it around like a toy! Why must she be like that!

"Come on Pearl, I just want to chase some gnomes around with your stick" Amethyst said as she swung it around again, this time accidentally knocking over the TV. She simply shrugged as the screen shattered and said "Why you have to be such a stick in the mud!" She jumped on the bed, and blew a raspberry. Pearl could just feel her face going red as she began to charge up the stairs.

Trying to make every step loud and important, she said. "You know Steven said not to mess with the creatures here! And it's a sword, not a stick!"

"Ugh, don't be such a goody goody P!" Amethyst said, jumping down from the beds onto the couch below the loft. "And can't you summon one or something?"

Pearl stopped short, because, while she has managed to summon her spear a couple of times, she's no master. If someone said "Quick, get out your spear!" regretfully she wouldn't be able to do it. "Well..." she began, tripping over her words "Um... You see... Um... GARNET!" she called out.

"You know Garnet went with Steven, right?" Amethyst said as she dropped off her bed onto the couch below. "Which make yelling for her useless" Pearl, who had just reached their beds, stated "I know..." But as she said that, realization crept in, and she smiled as she said "But they left me in charge!" She said proudly. "I enforce rules around here, and I say give me my sword back!"

"Well, you're going to have to catch me first!" Amethyst shouted while running towards the door. Pearl began running down the stairs to catch her off guard, and blocked the doorway. When Amethyst approached, she grabbed the other end of the plastic sword, and they began to tug of war over it, only to be interrupted by a a flash of light and a little jingle. The sound that someone was warping here. The girls paused as the light dissipates into a slightly taller girl with cotton candy pink and blue hair. Garnet.

She stepped off the warp pad, only to be greeted with Amethyst and Pearl frozen, with one hand each on the sword. They looked at Garnet, then looked at each other, and shouted "She started it!"

* * *

"Can this thing go any faster?" Stan said while banging on the door of the tram. They had just entered Oregon, and they were now being sent to the main airport portion. Unfortunately for the tram, Stan was tired of being in a vehicle. "Stan!" Ford said quietly while trying to get his brother to stop. "It's one thing if it's our family jalopy, it's another if it's public property! Also, the airport is right there!" he said while gesturing to the airport with his arm. Sure enough, when he said that, the shuttle to a stop, and a prerecorded female voice started

"Welcome to the Redmond Municipal Airport" blared over the loudspeakers of the shuttle. "When you enter the airport, please remember to get your luggage from the conveyer belt. Have a nice day!" The door opened on Ford's side, and the boys got out. Entering the airport, they immediately went to the baggage claim area.

"Are those our bags?"

"You know what our bags look like!"

"I'm just checking!"

The boys went on and on until they finally found their bags, and went out to find their Great Aunt Mabel.

"What does she look like again?" Stan asked. Ford just showed him a picture of an old woman, then pointed to that same woman in the airport. She's tall with grey hair tied in a bun. She was wearing a sky blue blazer, pink skirt, and a tie. She was looking around, probably for the boys. "Who's talking to her first" Stan said. "You, I guess?" Ford said confused. "What?" Stan replied "This is when you say I'll do it, like in the movies!"

"So, you'll do it?"

"What! You do it!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

The boys argued back and forth, catching the attention of Mabel. She wasn't sure at first, but after a minute, she was certain that it was them. She turned around, and cautiously, to not startle them, started to walk to them.

"Stanley?" she said. Startled, the boys stopped arguing and turned to their great aunt approaching them. "And Stanford?" she said. After a few awkward minutes of Mabel waiting for the boys to say something, Ford finally got the courage to speak. "Ye..yeah, that's us" He shuffled behind Stan after speaking. "Oh, I haven't seen you guys since you were little babies!" Mabel gushed. "Look have you guys have grown!" She reached out for a hug, but the boys didn't respond. So she simply said "I'm your Great Aunt Mabel" while reaching out for a handshake. "But you can call me your Grauntie Mabel!" Hand stretched out, Stan was reaching up to shake it when a loud, deep voice shouted "HEY YOU IN THE PINK SKIRT!"

The three turned to see a tall security officer coming their way. "Oh, officer" Mabel started. "I am just here to pick up my great nephews, I don't need a security check." The officer simply scowled and said "Are You Mabel Pines?" "Yes," Mabel said cautiously. "Why are you asking?" Looking down at his clipboard and papers, he responded "It says here that you are on the no fly list" "What!" Ford said. "Why are you on the no fly list?" Mabel didn't respond to Ford, instead she grabbed Stan and Ford's free hands and said "No fly list, sure. It never said anywhere on there I couldn't be in airports."

"Actually," He started. "Because of a stunt you pulled in '06 to get on an airplane, you are banned from even entering any airport in Oregon" Stan and Ford looked to their grauntie, who apparently has a criminal record, in disbelief as the officer said "I'm afraid I will have to take you into custody"He grabbed her arm, and while Mabel protested, Stan and Ford looked to each other in shock.

"We have to do something!" Stan said, dropping his bag to shake Ford back and forth. "I am not getting on another plane until three months from now!"

"I know! Now please stop so I can think of a plan!"

Stan proceeded to unceremoniously drop Ford onto the floor. While Ford was getting up, an idea came to him. Grauntie Mabel had her hands pinned behind her, so he grabbed Stan by his arm and ran after them. Two screams of "Hey hey hey!" were shouted at the same time, one to the brother who dragged him off without warning, one at an airport security guard. The guard turned his head to see Ford standing behind him, one hand in a fist, one holding onto a visibly shaken Stan. "Let go of my Great Aunt!" He declared as boldly as he could muster

"Your aunt broke the law" the guard said coldly. "I'm taking her in until the police arrive." He then began to usher Mabel forwards, while she kept on threatening to bite him. "But, where will we go?" Ford pointed out. Stan, catching onto what he was doing, mustered up his biggest puppy eyes, went down to his knees, and said "We're just two poor kids who flew in all this way too see our great aunt."

Ford followed his brother's lead and got down as well. "Airline tickets are expensive, and the next flight to our home isn't for two days"

"We could end up alone for who knows how long?"

"But, would you find it in your heart, to let our grauntie,"

"Who up to this point has done nothing wrong other than enter an airport!"

"Go, and never come back"

"So she can take care of these adorable twins?"

Stan even managed to get some tears flowing at the end of that last statement. The boys continuously pleaded, eyes wide, hands together, but the guard was having none of it.

"We can get you on the next flight home, we'll make sure to call your parents, and you can stay at a nice nearby hotel unti then." He said, leaving the stunned twins behind him while

"Now what, genius?" Stan as sarcastically as he could. Ford just gave a small smile and said "Plan B."

"What plan B?" Stan was starting to get irritated now. Especially when he was again dragged by the arm, only this time closer to Ford. These feelings then turned to a mix of excitement and cockiness as he was finally told the plan. While Ford went to get their stuff, Stan went back to Security Guard Whatever His Name Is to put Ford's plan into action. Starting with a light punch on the back to get his attention

"Hey kid, I told you I'm not releasing her!" He said, his face clearly showing his anger. Stan simply said "Are you sure about that, whatever your name is?" in the most smart alek tone he could muster. "Yes, and my name is Pete"

"Well, what about this!" Stan said triumphantly as he kicked Pete in the back of his knee. Hard. And the other one for good measure. He fell, finally freeing Mabel from his surprisingly strong grasp. He motioned Ford over, who was running with both their bags. Stan grabbed his, and they each took one of Mabel's hands as they ran out of the airport.

"Quick, the car is this way!" Mabel directed in a rush. "After this we have a two hour drive to Gravity Falls!" Stan wailed. "Not more sitting!"

* * *

Garnet looked over the scene she just warped into. The house is a mess (nothing new), the TV's broken (third time this month), and Amethyst is fighting with Pearl (what is it this time). So, basically a normal day. But she needs an explanation so that she can fix it before Steven comes home. "Okay, what is going on?" she asked the two.

Pearl started explaining "Well, Amethyst took one of my swords"

"I was just borrowing it!" Amethyst shot back

"And she was going to use it to chase gnomes!" Pearl said while taking back her sword. "Gnomes Garnet! Remember what happened last time!"

Garnet stepped off the warp pad as she rubbed her eyes through her hair and said "Yes, but you have it back now, and Amethyst knows not to try that again or it's time out. Again" She tried glaring at her, but no one could really tell because of her bangs.

"Aw, what!" Amethyst complained. "I'm not five!"

"Well you might as well be" Pearl spat from her secret stuff hiding place (a box under her bed.) "You are the definition of immaturity!"

"Pearl, stop!" Garnet suddenly shouted. "You too Amethyst! Steven will be home in about ten minutes with Miss Connie, we need the place to look presentable!"

The girls then took the time to have the beach house look neat. After, of course, some protest from both girls that ended with Garnet almost summoning a gauntlet, ("She was this close! I want to do that!" "You gonna brag about it afterwards?") and they just complied. Amethyst swept, or at least tried to. First she held the broom upside down, then she left the dirt in a pile on the floor. She did get a good laugh out of Try 2 when Pearl stepped in it. After that she got it in the dustpan... And then ate it. She was the only one amused. Then she gave up on the "cleaning" thing and started playing the Lonely Blade video game on the GameGirl Ultimate. Pearl and Garnet did the rest. Picking up the trash, hiding the broken TV, doing dishes, and finishing sweeping and mopping. They finished about a half hour later, just in time for the door to swing open. Steven, a tall man with really long curls and a gem in his stomach where his belly button should be walked in. Coming in after him was a human woman in a business outfit, black hair tied back in a loose ponytail.

"Hey guys!" he said to them in his usual excited manner. "You remember Connie." He gestured to the woman, who waved and said "Hi"

"Hello Miss Connie" Pearl said from the kitchen.

"Hey" Amethyst said without looking up from the GameGirl

Garnet walked up to Connie and said "Hi, how have you been?"

"Oh" Connie said. She has seen that Garnet doesn't talk that often, so her being so forward was a bit of a shock. "I've been well, how about you?"

Steven watched all of this from afar, smiling as Pearl proudly announced she's making sandwiches. Things have been great lately, he wouldn't have it any other way. But he can't help but wonder what everything would be like if it didn't happen. If he'd been there in time. Trying to distract himself, he looked around and saw something missing from the Gem's loft.

"Hey, what happened to the TV?"

Garnet and Pearl looked at each other, and shouted "It was Amethyst!"

* * *

 _I promise, it will get better. This was me trying out different writing styles, procrastinating, and pumping out garbage. Well, I hope you enjoyed!_

 _Next chapter: The two sides collide at full force, when Pines and Gems meet. How awkward can this get? Find out next time in Relativity Kids: First Meeting! (Not the most exciting title, but whatever)_


End file.
